


Just Us (No U-Hauls)

by exmanhater



Series: No Map For Our Travels [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen didn't actually expect to have enough energy for sex after unpacking all day. She's happy to be wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Us (No U-Hauls)

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp for No Map For Our Travels: Jay and Jensen's first night living together. Mostly porn, not much plot, so you definitely don't have to have read the first fic in order to read this one.

"God," Jay was panting, legs splayed open on either side of Jensen, her head back against the wall as she tried to keep her balance with her elbows. "Fuck, don't stop."

Jensen had no intention of stopping, even if she hadn't thought either of them would be up for much after the day of moving and unpacking they'd both had. Jensen had been up since six am and it was ten-thirty pm now, but as soon as Jay had emerged from the shower in nothing but a tiny towel, Jensen had been enjoying a second wind.

The towel was on the floor now, forgotten when Jensen pushed a very willing Jay up against the wall and got down on her knees. 

"I can't stay up," Jay finally managed to say, long before Jensen was ready to move her mouth from Jay's clit. She'd been about to start fucking Jay with a finger or two as well, but she sat back on her heels when Jay's legs started to fold. 

"On the bed?" she asked, watching Jay's eyes tracking her lips, which were probably red and slick. Jay nodded, half walking, half falling her way to the fresh sheets covering the king mattress they'd used Jensen's graduation money to buy. Jensen followed, after shoving her jeans to the ground and pulling her shirt over her head.

"Want you to fuck me," Jay said after Jensen had straddled her on the bed and started kissing her neck. "Please, god, pl – oh, fuck – " 

Jensen bit down hard on Jay's neck and rolled her hips down into Jay's, then sat up to pinch Jay's nipples in her hands without stopping the rhythm of her hips. "Yeah?" she asked hoarsely. "You want my cock, baby?" Somewhere in the back of her mind she was cringing at the bad porn dialogue, but when Jay got like this, focused and desperate enough to beg, she couldn't help it.

And Jay loved it, which was more than enough reason to keep it up. Jay's whole body shuddered at the words, and Jensen smiled through the haze of lust in her brain. "Gotta say it if you want it," she told Jay, using one hand to press Jay's arms above her head and the other to pinch her nipples sharply in turn.

Jay thrashed, leaving her arms above her head even though she could have easily broken Jensen's hold. "Cock," she moaned. "I want your cock, or your fingers, don't care, Jen, just fuck me, please."

Jay was more than ready, wet and open from Jensen's mouth, and Jensen was just as ready to fuck her. She kissed Jay's neck one last time, and reached out for the bedside table, forgetting she wasn't in her old room. Jay laughed a little, pulling back from her sex-haze, but still pushing her hips into Jensen's. "It's in that box," she said. "With 'tampons' written on it, remember?"

Jensen laughed and kissed Jay on the nose before slipping off the bed to find the box across the room. "Yeah, to keep Chad from opening it."

She had been more than willing to let Chad feel manly by carrying some boxes for them, but there was no way she wanted him seeing their sex toys. She ripped open the box and grabbed her favorite strap-on, thankfully still clean and safe in its case. Getting in on still gave her a little trouble, but she fumbled her way through it fairly quickly after stripping off her underwear and bra, and ran back to the bed.

Jay was fingering herself, two long fingers pushing into her cunt, and rubbing her clit with her other hand. Jensen inhaled sharply, and crawled back on top of her, and slapped her hand away from her clit. Jay smiled shakily and pulled her fingers out of herself, the smile disappearing into a moan as Jensen caught the wet fingers and sucked them into her own mouth.

"Jesus," Jay said, and Jensen laughed at her. 

"You shouldn't have been so impatient," Jensen said, but it was only for show. She didn't make Jay wait any longer, just pushed Jay up until Jay was straddling Jensen's lap, and then brought Jay down onto her silicone cock. She held Jay's hips to control the speed, and savored every second of watching Jay settle all the way down into her lap. 

"That what you wanted, baby?" she asked, when Jay's eyes stayed closed. She wasn't moving yet, but the base of the cock was pressing into her own clit very distractingly. Jay would come first, she told herself firmly, and concentrated on Jay's flushed face and loud breaths, reaching up with one hand to rub her thumb over Jay's lips. Jay's mouth fell open, and she licked Jensen's thumb into her mouth. She opened her eyes at the same time, and Jensen still couldn't quite believe the love and lust in that gaze, in the fact that Jay wanted her so much.

"Yeah," Jay said, starting to move her hips in tiny circles. "Mmmm, yeah, that's exactly what I wanted."

Jensen leaned up to kiss Jay, moving her hand back to Jay's hip and bracing her feet against the bed. Her stomach muscles could only hold in that position for a few moments, and then she let herself fall back, concentrating on thrusting up into Jay, controlling the movements of Jay's hips and ignoring the insistent pulse of her own clit.

Jay was so beautiful, her head back and mouth open, her messy hair still damp from her shower and tangled around her face. Jensen could hear the slick sounds of the dildo pushing into Jay on each upward thrust, could feel the vibrations as Jay tried to keep her thighs balanced. Jensen felt her own pace speed up without a conscious command from her brain, and Jay started moaning continuously. When Jay reached up to rub her own breasts, Jensen lost control and sat up, shoving Jay down onto her back.

Jay whined as the cock slid out all the way, but Jensen didn't waste any time in spreading Jay's thighs and fucking into her again, and Jay started her moaning back up, wrapping her legs around Jensen's waist.

"God, I love it," Jay said between loud breaths. "I love it when you fuck me, oh - oh god – " 

"Me, too," Jensen replied, but she wasn't sure if Jay could hear her. She braced one hand next to Jay's head and kept up her hard, fast rhythm. When she could tell from Jay's cries that she'd reached the right spot and speed, she used her free hand to begin rubbing at Jay's clit. Jay's voice hitched as she said, "fuck, Jen, oh, please – pl – "

"Come for me, baby," Jensen said roughly, her voice low and almost cracking, and Jay shuddered and did. Jensen could feel Jay's orgasm as it moved through Jay's body, and when Jay started to relax, Jensen let go of her control, put both hands flat on the bed, and pushed her clit into the base of the cock as she kept fucking Jay. It didn't take much to send herself over the edge, and she came hard, mouthing at Jay's neck, where she could feel Jay's pulse jumping under her tongue. She shook and pushed through the aftershocks, trying to make it last as long as she could. She finally stilled, and laughed as Jay wriggled underneath her.

"You're heavy," Jay said, pushing until Jensen started to pull out. 

"You're welcome," Jensen said, and, on impulse, moved to straddle Jay's chest, pushing the wet cock against Jay's mouth. Jay opened her mouth in surprise, but then let the head of the cock slip between her lips. They both groaned, and Jensen stared, suddenly almost ready for another orgasm. Despite her penchant for dirty talk, Jensen had never felt like the dildo was anything but a tool to use to make them both happy, but the way Jay looked with it in her mouth made Jensen feel like it was a part of her, like she could feel Jay's lips wrapped around it.

"Jesus," she said. "Jay, that is so hot, I can't believe we haven't done this before."

Jay smiled, and let the dildo slip out of her mouth. "Then next time you'll have to fuck my mouth," she said, a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

Jensen squeezed her thighs together, savoring the little shocks it sent through her clit. "As long as next time is later tonight or tomorrow morning."

"It's a deal," Jay said, and she helped Jensen take off the strap-on harness. Jensen wanted to protest, but now that the adrenaline was wearing off, she had to admit she really was tired. She tried to hold back a yawn, but failed, and Jay laughed at her, pushing them both into a sitting position so they could fix the covers, and then Jay turned off the light.

"Time for bed," Jay said firmly, and Jensen nodded, yawning again. They snuggled for a little while, until Jensen knew she was ready to really fall asleep and had to roll over, but before letting her move, Jay kissed her sweetly.

"Goodnight," Jay said, and Jensen could tell she was holding back something very squishy and emotional. She had a pretty good guess as to what, and she surprised herself and Jay by saying it first. 

"I'm glad I get to fall asleep next to you," she whispered against Jay's cheek. Jay squeezed her side, and grinned so widely Jensen could see her teeth gleaming in the dark.

"I love you, too," Jay replied, and Jensen fell asleep with one hand still resting on Jay's hip.

[the end.]


End file.
